Lost of Trust,Lost of Friend
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Konzen,scolded Goku for messing up his most important work.Goku can't take it anymore so he ran off by himself.He had lost confidence in those he loved and trust,he even lost confidence in himself.Will little Goku find his confidence and will Konzen save


**Saiyuki Fanfiction**

**Title : Lost of Trust,Lost of Friend**

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001**

**E-mail : Hakkai _Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com @ Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com**

**Note : My ever first time to write Gaiden story...ack...whatever may i think?? Anyways.....sorry if there are bloops and blunders,i am not that of a Gaiden reader.I only read/watch only volume 1!! Well there are places that i invented by myself,which means don't bother to look at your Gaiden book a million of times just to find the so-called place.It DOES NOT EXIST in the book.It's just a fiction of my stupid imagination.Now that you know,please take time to read.Thank you.**

**Summary : Again,little Goku had lit the spark on Konzen's time bomb by messing up his work.As usual,the golden-haired man,Konzen scolded him severely.But this time,it's a bit too much for Goku so Goku ran to hid himself.Losing confidence in himself,and losing trust in those he loved,he decided to run off,to where he does not know.What he knows is he will be in deep trouble.**

****************************************************************************************************************

**"GOKU~!!!!"**

A voice pierced through the calm air uninvitedly.It sounded as if it was mad.And it is,very mad and angry,which belonged to the ever so temper Konzen Douji.Goku,had once again messed around his paperworks.IMPORTANT paperworks.This is really had lit the sparks on Konzen.He marched through the corridor,giving out death glare to everyone and anyone,his long hair tied in a ponytail swishes to and fro as he turns his head to look at the surrounding sharply.At the corner,Tenpou Gensui is having a nice chat with the leader of the Seihogun troop,Kenren Taishou.He noticed the angered man,who is having a time by stomping around,with veins popping out everywhere.Curious to know,he approached Konzen,and greeted him slowly,smiling.

"Ohayou Konzen.Is something the matter? You look pretty tensed out." he called out.

Konzen swishes to see who dares to greet him in such bad mood.He usually will growl back to whoever disturbed him when he's angry but when he sees it's Tenpou,he calms down a bit.

"Do you know where is that stupid kid go?!"

Tenpou's mild green eyes soften a bit.So that is all about? It's the kid again.Merrily,he chidded with Konzen.

"Has Goku messed up with your works again?" Tenpou smiled.Konzen seems to soften up a bit when he sees those smile.Of course,Tenpou's smile is also considered as his 'weapon'.The only thing that saved him from being beaten severely by a badly tempered man.Konzen sighed out loud,and told Tenpou what's the problem is.

"He messed up with the paperworks which i had to finish by today!! That's why i'm so pissed off."

"Aha.I see.So you scolded the poor boy severely,do you?" teased Tenpou.

"Uh......it's just that i..." Konzen tried to explain.

"Admit it Konzen.You did scold him pretty bad,that's why he ran off."

Konzen and Tenpou spun around to see who it is.It was Kenren,who recently joined their discussion about the troublesome kid.Appearing with a ciggarette in between his mouth,and holding a bottle of his favourite sake.Konzen is really uneasy by his appearance.He isn't really that fond to the leader of the Seihogun troop.But he replied anyway.

"Ch'.."

"Well anyways.I'm pretty sure he'll come back sooner or later when he's hungry.Just don't worry." Tenpou said,as he re-adjust his glasses.Konzen faced to another direction,growling.

"Who's worry about him!?" he said.In fact,it's not true anyways.He has this regret feelings inside him,which makes him very uneasy and very jumpy.Not to mention bad tempered.Kenren swung his arm around the golden-haired man's shoulder,and teased around.

"C'mon.Let's see if we can do anything about your so-called important work,hmm?" grinned Kenren,with the ciggarette gritted between his teeth.Uneasily,Konzen replied out.

"Ch'...get your arm off my shoulder."

****************

Not far,Goku is seen walking all alone by himself.He kicked the small pebbles off his way occasionally.He then reached to the pond which he always loved to hang out.Besides,the scenery is beautiful,with the pretty flowers and fishes in the pond.He sat down near it,and throws pebbles one or two.He heaved out a sigh to himself.

"Konzen still mad at me..."

Not knowing,he is being watched by a person.The person walked to Goku slowly and asks out to the little kid.

"Who's mad at you?" 

Huh?Goku sprang up from his position,and turns around to see who is it.What he sees is his dear friend,Nataku.The only person who wants to be his friend.

"Oh it's you,Nataku." said Goku as he retreated back to his position.Nataku is indeed surprised by this act.Usually Goku will excitedly runs around him,pleased to see him.Now he's all gloomy and not really that cheerful.Something must've gone wrong with him.The prince slowly sat down right next to Goku,and asks if he's feeling alright.

"Daijobou ka? Goku?"

"Un." replied Goku,shortly.

"That doesn't sound like fine to me.Come on,tell me,what's the matter?"

"Ano...."

"Go on." 

Goku turns around and faced Nataku.His golden eyes seems to lose a bit of it's radiance.Finding a bit of courage,he says out softly to the prince.

"Am...i...a pest?"

"Nani? What do you mean?"  Asked Nataku,shocked.A pest?Why does Goku considered himself to be a pest? "Why do you called yourself a pest?" he asked again.

"Everyone seems mad at me.Maybe i'm a pest,with this chains hanging lose."  Goku hold out his hand,looking straight at the chain. "Konzen mad at me too.Everyone is.That's why i said i'm a pest." 

Nataku's eyes soften when he heard the statement.No Goku,it's not true you're not a pest.You're not a pest.Smiling,he puts his hand onto Goku's shoulder,reassuring him.

"Iie,Goku.You're not a pest.See? I'm your friend,i never considered you to be a pest.I'm sure the others too think the same way."

"Hontou?" Goku looked straight at him,his face beaming with a smile.Nataku replied back with his own smile,then he laughed together with him.But their fun time is cut short,for the prince's guard came to pick him up.

"Young prince! You must come back at once!" ordered the guard.

"Damn,i don't want to come back!" scowled Nataku.

"But..."

"Just go away!!" Nataku said,firmly. "Didn't you hear what i said?"

Then suddenly,he heard the familiar voice,speaking with a firm voice.He recognized that voice instantly.

"Do you dare to go against my orders,Nataku?"

"O--otousan...." 

"Do you dare?" said Ritouten out loud.Nataku looked down to the ground,and replied slowly.

"Iie.."

"If that's the case,come back.This is the order from me.I don't want you to be around with this dangerous 'pest' anymore.Do you understand!?" 

"Demo....Otousan!! He's..."

"Enough!" Ritouten said.This is enough to make Nataku bowed down to him.The prince is finally been dragged away by the guard,accompanied by his father.Goku is been left behind,looking rather puzzled and shocked.Why is Nataku isn't allowed to be with him? Nataku's dad did say he was a pest.So is that means,everyone calls him a pest? Tears started to fill his wide golden eyes,and trickles down on his cheeks.Trembling,he made a decision.To run away from this place.Maybe when he's not around,people will be happy because the 'pest' isn't there anymore.Maybe,just maybe,Konzen will be happy.And others too.He gets up slowly and starts walking to wherever his feet will carry him.He doesn't know where he will go,and where his feet will lead him to,bu t one thing for sure,it will surely lead him to trouble.

****************

Back to Konzen's office,things started to get pretty tensed.Goku is seemed to be missing.Konzen,uneasily shifts through the papers,Kenren stood right beside the window,looking out.Then Tenpou walks into the office,and saw the expression to know on every each other faces.He then shook his head and sighs.

"No.I can't find him.No one seems to know where he is." he said.

"Kuso.Where is that little brat had gone off to?" said Konzen,putting his hand onto his forehead.

"This is very unusual.Goku will never do this.Well,things for certain,i guess we all go and get some rest first.It's late night now,and i'm sure he will be safe somewhere for a while.We all go search for him in the morning." Said Tenpou,as he walks out the door,holding his files and books in between his arms.Kenren watched silently as Tenpou leaves the office,and he too starts to head to the door.

"Hey don't worry." he said. "I'll go ask my troops if they saw him,okay?" Kenren said as he shuts the door,leaving Konzen all alone in the room.Bearing a sigh,Konzen leaves the stuffy office and heads for his much comfortable room.Bed room that is.He walks down the corridor,feeling rather empty.Usually,if Goku is beside him now,he would jump up and down excitedly,chattering about.But not this time.Not this time.He reached his room,hoping that the kid will be in there,but his hope turns out to be a failure as the room is empty,without anyone inside it.No Goku,no nothing.Heaves a sigh,he shuts the door,and slumped right to the bed.Direct hit.He covers his face for a while,and then his eye caught up to the small bed which is located right beside his.Konzen started to remember the time where Goku used to be there.

"Oyasumi!! Konzen!!"

That words are being said cheekily and bubbly.And now that is missing.Konzen started to shut his eyes,he's been really tired for the day.In a few minutes,he started to doze off,but just before he starts to drift away,he managed to murmur out something.

"...Goku.."

**************************

-To be continued Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Mushy mushy...just plain mushy....anyways,it's really hard to do this fic due to my lack of knowledge in Gaiden.If you do know about it and would like to inform me about it so i could and might add it in the fic,please e-mail it to me,okay?**

**Disclaimer : Gaiden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura / ENIX and G-Fantasy.Some of the places and characters are invented by me.All the original characters belonged to Kazuya Minekura.The plot of the story however belonged to me.If the fic is somehow similar to any fic done on the net somewhere,i humbly asks forgiveness for i do not know.This is something i make out by myself.Arigatou.**


End file.
